Never Let You Go
by Luthorin
Summary: He knew the twins since they were elflings. He was their tutor and friend, and then the relationship grew as time went by. Elladan/Melpomaen, Slash, Prequel and sequel of 'I Know' [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Never Let You Go

Pairing: Elladan/Melpomaen

Rated: M

A/N: Followed the end of 'I Know', you may want to read that story before reading this one.

Disclaimer: The characters, places, and everything in here, except the plot, are not mine. Thank you.

Summary: He knew the twins since they were elflings. He was their tutor and friend, and then the relationship grew as time went by. Elladan/Melpomaen, Slash, Prequel and sequel of 'I Know', Rated M

.

.

.

He was waiting for this day for his entire life, which was about three hundred years. Today, he was chosen to be one of the chief counselor's apprentices. It was his dream come true, even though, the first thing he did as the apprentice was watching the lord's twin sons doing their examination.

"What's the answer for question five?" One twin asked the other and glanced at his brother's parchment.

Melpomaen coughed loudly.

"Are you sick?" The first twin asked the apprentice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elrohir. Elves don't get sick." The second twin raised his eyebrow to his brother.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord Elladan." Melpomaen smiled to the first one that his brother called him Elrohir. "Please do your own exam."

"What? I'm Elrohir!" The first twin pouted.

"Of course." Melpomaen bowed his head a little.

"He's good." The second twin whispered to his brother.

"Are you supposed to just standing there and watching us doing our exam?"

"Yes, my lord." Melpomaen smiled. "I just coughed. You started the conversation, lord Elladan."

"Damn." Elladan mumbled.

"Please watch your tongue, my lord Elladan."

"Or what?" Elladan glared at the apprentice.

"Or I'll have to report to Lord Counselor."

"You're a big mouth!" The older twin pouted.

"It's my duty, my lord." Melpomaen bowed his head again. "You are the royal elves. You'll have important duties in the future. If you start cheating right now, I can't imagine what you'll become when you grow up." Melpomaen said seriously.

"We're just elflings!" Elladan cried out.

"Right." The apprentice smiled.

Elladan glared at the smiling face of the young elf while his brother was laughing loudly.

"He has a good point. I like him, Dan!" Elrohir patted his brother's shoulder. "Apologize."

"Well," Elladan sighed. This new apprentice was something. The former apprentices didn't dare to even utter a word with them, let alone teach them to behave. "I'm sorry and thank you, Mel."

"You are welcome, my lord Elladan."

.

.

.

"Why can you not teach us today, Erestor?"

The twins whined when they went to class and found that Erestor would not be their instructor for the day.

"I'm sorry, pen-neth." Erestor sighed. "I have an urgent meeting with your father and our guests today."

"Can we go to see Glorfindel then? He promises to teach us shooting." Elladan asked hopefully.

"Nay, Glorfindel will be in the meeting with me."

"Can we skip the class then?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

"Nay, you are not allowed to wander around unsupervised."

"Why?" They whined in unison.

"Because you are still elflings." Erestor shook his head. "How about you choose who will be your tutor today?"

Erestor's suggestion made his apprentices startled.

"Mel!" The twins answered in unison.

"Mel?" Erestor raised his eyebrow. "Why Mel?"

"At least, he knows which one of us."

"He's kind."

"He's pretty."

"Alright, Melpomaen that is." Erestor chuckled. "Are you alright, Melpomaen?"

"Aye, my lord." Mel bowed his head. _'Valar help me.'_

"You two behave, alright?" Erestor warned the twins. "I know you can manage, Mel. I have fate in you." Erestor chuckled and left Mel with the infamous terror twins.

Mel and the twins look at each other speculatively.

"Can we go outside?" Elladan asked.

"Nay." Mel declined.

"We should have chosen other apprentice, Roh. At least, they would not deny us so quickly." Elladan elbowed his brother.

"How about you two little lords sit down and study for half an hour and I'll consider taking you two to the garden for a field trip?" Mel offered.

"That sounds good." Elladan shrugged.

"What'll we study today? Shall we start?" Elrohir smiled.

The botany class went on smoothly until the time of the field trip. Mel gave the elflings a basket each and the instruction.

"Stay within the circle of these trees. Find as many plants you know the names. Who gets the most plants with the correct name will win. If you go beyond the area, you'll be forfeit. Alrtight? Go!"

Melpomaen watched the elflings ran in the different directions and bluffed each other for their count.

"I got ten already!"

"I got twelve!"

"Damn!"

"Mel!" The twins called out to the tutor. Melpomaen walked to the elflings who were sitting on their knees and looking at something in the bush.

"What is it?"

"A kitten." Elrohir replied.

"It hurts." Elladan poked a small bunch of fur gently. "Can we help?"

"Let me see." Mel took the kitten into his palm, and looked closely. The kitten meowed loudly. "We should take it to the infirmary."

"Let's go."

The kitten had a broken leg and some scratches. A healer examined the small kitten before bandaged its leg and patched the scratches. He placed the kitten on a fresh towel in a basket and gave it to the apprentice.

"She'll be fine."

"Thank you, healer Halion!" The twins said in unison and then followed Mel out of the room.

"Can we keep her?" Elladan asked.

"Should we find her mama?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, Elrohir, her mama must be worried."

They tried to search for the kitten's mother but found none.

"Poor kitten, can I keep her?"

"You must ask your father, Elladan." Mel answered.

"I need your opinion." The elfling looked at his tutor with trust in his eyes.

"The kitten needs someone to take care of her. I think you two will be able to do that, but you still need your father's permission."

"Thank you for today, Mel. We had a very good time." Elrohir said.

"You are welcome, my lords."

.

.

.

Melpomaen was an early risen elf. He always came to the kitchen before any other staffs, but the cook herself. Sometimes, he even helped the head cook starting the fire and checking stock and supplies. Today was no exception. After checking supplies to report to his boss, he sat down on the long table with his breakfast.

"Good morning, Mel."

A voice called him from the kitchen door.

"Good morning, my lord Elrohir. Why are you up so early?" Melpomaen greeted back.

"Have you seen Dan this morning?"

"No, I haven't." Mel put his spoon down and gave his attention to the young lord. "Why? Where's he?"

"Meo was missing. Dan went outside to search for her." Meo was the kitten the twins rescued several months ago.

"Since when?"

"About an hour ago." Elrohir was about to cry.

"Alright. Don't worry about your brother, pen-neth. I'll go looking for Dan. You stay here, alright?"

"I want to go too!" Elrohir shook his head.

"Nay, please stay here and wait for Saelbeth. When Saelbeth comes, tell him everything. He'll know what to do, alright?"

Elrohir nodded his head reluctantly.

"Now tell me, what direction did your brother go?"

.

.

The ground was still wet from the morning mist, so Melpomaen could see a trace clearly. He followed the trace to a big oak tree and heard Elladan's voice. He looked up and found the twin clinging to the tree branch with his legs and one hand while the other hand held the small kitten carefully.

"Good morning, Lord Elladan, what are you doing there?" Mel smiled to the elfling.

"Oh, hey, Mel! Good morning." Elladan greeted back. "I'm just getting some fresh air."

"I see." Mel nodded. "You must need your alone time with Meo. Please excuse me."

"Wait!"

"Yes, my lord?" Mel turned to look at the elfling.

"Could you please.. help me?" Elladan mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Mel grinned.

"Help me down please? I can't with only one hand."

"In one condition." Mel smirked.

"Anything!"

"Don't ever go outside by yourself without adult's supervision again. Deal?"

"Alright! Now help me!"

Mel climbed up the tree to where Elladan was. He let the elfling hang to his back and climbed back down easily.

"Thanks, Mel."

"You are welcome."

They sat there in silent while Meo was playing with the rim of Mel's robe.

"Mel, will you marry me?" Elladan suddenly spoke up.

"Pardon me?" Mel looked at the elfling, wide eyes. "What gave you that idea?"

"Except for my family, Erestor and Glorfindel, it's only you who can tell the different between us. You are kind. You understand us. You are trustworthy, and you are beautiful. We like you a lot. Is that not enough?"

"I'm flattered, my lord." Mel bowed his head. "But there're still more for two people to get married. First, you must be adult."

"I didn't mean now. I mean when I grow up." Elladan pouted.

"Then we can talk again when you are grown up, alright?"

"But you'll wait for me, right? Don't get married before I grow up?"

"I'm not planning to be in a relationship very soon."

"Good." Elladan smiled widely.

Mel chuckled softly.

 _Elfling._

.

.

.

"Are you in a relationship with Lindir?"

Melpomaen was startled by the voice and the question. He was in the library, arranging books to their places when Elrohir approached him and asked the question.

"What gave you that idea?" Melpomaen knitted his eyebrows.

"D.. uhm.. I saw you and Lindir kissing the other day. I'm just curious."

"Oh.. That was just an accident. We didn't look at where we were going so we just happened to crash into each other. Considering our height, our lips were accidentally touched when we were on the ground."

"Oh, that's relieved." Elrohir smiled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the answer, Mel. Gotta go."

With that the younger twin dashed out of the library. Mel's eyes followed the twin, and saw someone's hand grabbing Elrohir to the side and they just disappeared.

"What's with him?" Mel shook his head and went back to his job.

.

.

.

"What do you think of the new musician in Lindir's band?"

Elladan asked his tutor when they were alone in their classroom. Today Mel was assigned to teach the twin about politics in the ancient cities. Elrohir was fast learner in political matter while his brother preferred military lesson. To catch up with his younger twin, Elladan must spend extra time in class with the tutor.

"I don't think that's related to Politic, my lord." Melpomaen raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, Mel. I need a time off. Entertain me." Elladan folded his arms over his chest.

Mel shook his head disapprovingly.

"Which one?"

"The new elleth with light brown hair and big hazel eyes." Elladan grinned.

"Lyra? She's a good elleth. She's polite, optimistic and sweet. She's very good in playing harp and lyre. Why do you ask?"

"I think she's pretty." Elladan smiled.

Melpomaen looked at his student in bewilderment. The twins grew up so fast. They were adolescence and already interested in elleth!

 _Time flied._

Melpomaen mused.

.

.

.

Years passed and the twins grew up to be decent elves. Melpomaen was their tutor no more, but became their friend. He was now the counselor's assistant and had to supervise new apprentices for his boss.

Today he worked until late as usual. While he walked pass the library, he saw dimly light from inside.

"Somebody forgot to distinguish candles perhaps."

He entered the library and walked to where he saw the light.

"What are you doing here, Elrohir?"

The younger twin was startled when he heard the assistant's voice.

"Mel!" He cried out. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing here in this ungodly hour?"

"I.. I.. uh.. I'm looking for a book." Elrohir stuttered.

"What kind of book? May I help?"

"Nay, I'm fine. I think it's around here."

Mel glanced at the shelf Elrohir indicated to.

"Dictionary? Do you want to translate some documents?" Mel was confused.

"What?" Elrohir blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Dictionary." Mel pointed to the shelf Elrohir referred to earlier.

Ahhh..

There was a sound from behind the shelf. Mel raised his eyebrow and listened carefully.

There were moans, groans and some heavy breathing.

Mel looked at Elrohir who now his face turned white.

"I see."

Melpomaen folded his arms over his chest and looked at Elrohir with a disapproving look.

"Good evening my lord Elrohir. What are you doing here in this hour?" Melpomaen raised his voice.

The sound was stopped.

"Where is your brother by the way?"

"Uh.. Dan is.." Elrohir was stuttered.

"I'm here."

Elladan appeared from behind the shelf. There were footsteps and sound of open and close door. The poor elleth might leave the scene by another door.

"I know you two know that's not appropriate." Melpomaen sighed. Even though, they used to be his students, they were still the lords of this house. He could not do anything more than talking with them with reason.

"What's not appropriate?" Elladan raised his eyebrow.

"Dan, don't.." Elrohir tried to warn his brother.

"Well?" Elladan looked at Melpomaen challengingly.

"If you want me to say it, alright." Mel shook his head. "The library is not a place for you to make out with your lover. It's a place to find knowledge, not to find pleasure or to satisfy your lust. If you want to have some fling, go to your bed." Mel said straightforwardly.

Elladan's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"First, she's not my lover." The older twin gritted his teeth. "Second, I've never taken anyone to my bed."

"Oh, the rumors are fault then. Anyway, next time, you can go to your partner's bed then." Mel shrugged. "Just not the library or my office or Lord Erestor's office. Then it'd be fine. I know you two are of age already. You can't help yourselves, but just try, alright?"

Mel spoke like he's having a lecture to his young students, not the adult lords who were practically his bosses. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in despair.

"I know you two understand. I'll go to my room now. Good night my lords."

"Wait! Mel!" Elladan grabbed the assistant's arm before he left.

"What?" Mel raised his eyebrow in question.

"You said about rumors. What rumors?"

"Oh, that. Don't worry. They're just nonsense." Mel waved his hand.

"What are the rumors?" Elladan narrowed his eyes.

"Just.. that you are flirtatious and you take everyone you are interested to your bed."

"What?" The twins cried out in disbelieve. "And you believe it?"

"What's not to believe?" Mel shrugged. "You two are charming and being the lord's sons. You two can have anyone."

"Not anyone." Elrohir mumbled.

"I don't care about anybody, but you, our friend, believe that rumor? It hurts our feeling, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Mel apologized. "But it's reasonable. Besides, you just prove the point a moment ago."

"That's.. that's.." Elladan couldn't find a word to defend himself.

"You are doom, brother." Elrohir whispered to his twin who now held his head in his hands.

"Yes, I am."

.

.

.

The mission went wrong since the beginning.

The group of five elves with two twin lords, one prince, one soldier and one scholar went to investigate unusual traces in a human village near the high pass. It was supposed to be a simple mission; investigating, gathering information and going back home. However, the mission had gone too far with the combination of bandits and orcs.

Elrohir and Melpomaen were fatally wounded. Fortunately, they were brought back to Imladris in time. While they were in the infirmary, Elladan proved to be a good healer for his brother and his friend, even though Elrohir preferred Legolas to be his nurse. Even after they move out of the infirmary, Elladan insisted (forced actually) that Melpomaen must stay in the twin's chambers for close supervision.

Melpomaen could not comprehend how it happened, but he felt his heart beat faster every time Elladan touched him even when he changed his bandage. His face was burning when he saw the beautiful body of the older twin lying in bed beside him. He felt nice when Elladan held him in his strong arms.

He didn't realized what these feelings told him until he found himself looking at the stormy grey eyes looking back at him with love and passion. The enticing lips nearly touched his own.

"I got you in my bed, and I promise I won't let you go.. EVER.."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: This is 2 chapters story that explored the development of Elladan and Melpomaen's relationship. Mostly in Mel's view. Good, bad, so so? Please review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let You Go

Pairing: Elladan/Melpomaen

Rated: M

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Melpomaen woke up to find a pair of strong arms embracing him from behind. Hot breath touched his neck, followed by the warm lips on his shoulder.

"Good morning, love." Elladan whispered into his ear.

"Good morning." Melpomaen felt his face burning.

"Why are you up so early? It's still dark outside."

"With Lord Erestor's absence, I have more works to do. I need to get up early." Mel replied and tried to get up, but was pulled back to the bed by his lover. Now he laid on his side, face to face with the twin.

"Stay a little longer?" Elladan asked with puppy eyes.

"I can't."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No, Pen-neth." (Pen-neth = little one)

"Pen-neth? Which part of me is 'little', pray tell." Elladan pouted.

"I don't know." Mel shrugged. "I haven't seen all of you anyw... Dan!"

Mel was pushed to lay flat on his back with Elladan on top of him.

"Do you want to see all of me, Meleth?" Elladan ground his body to the slim body under him. Melpomaen could feel the heat radiated from the twin's bare chest through his own night gown. Elladan was careful not to touch his wound on his stomach, but he still could feel the older twin's body grinding with his own.

Mel moaned when the warm lips attacked his neck while the long fingers were playing with the lace of his night gown.

"Dan.."

"Uhm?"

Elladan captured his lover's lips with passion. He released Mel's lips only when they need to breathe.

"Dan"

"Uhm?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"I need to go!"

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm your healer and I say you still need a rest."

"I'm serious, Dan."

Elladan sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but promise me we will continue this tonight."

"You are a spoil brat. Get up!"

Elladan reluctantly released Mel from his capture.

"You are cruel." Elladan pouted.

Melpomaen kissed the older twin's forehead softly and smirked.

"You have no idea."

.

.

.

Usually, the counselor's assistant would work in his own or his boss' office, but today Mel needed to use many books from the library. He decided to work in the library instead.

"You should work in your office." Lindir stood beside the long desk, Mel was working. "I can carry you these books. There are too many people here."

"I'm fine, Lindir. Actually, I haven't been around people by sometimes now. It's good for a change."

"If you need anything, send someone to get me, alright?"

"Thank you, Lindir."

Melpomean was working with his third document when Elladan came in. The older twin kissed his lover's head briefly.

"I'll go scouting for a couple days. Can you stay here without your handsome lover?"

"It'll be peaceful. I mean I'll miss you." Mel smiled to the twin.

"If you need anything.."

"I'll ask Lindir or Selbeth."

"Good old elf." Elladan grinned.

"Have a safe trip, Pen-neth."

"I hate it when you call me that." Elladan pouted.

"I know." Mel smirked.

After Elladan left the library, Mel got up from his working space and went to search for some more books. He was climbing the stairs to get a book from the upper shelf when he heard someone talking.

"Did you see Lord Elladan? I can't believe he'd be interested in that boring scribe."

"But I think he's handsome." Another voice countered.

"I don't think he's Lord Elladan's type. Do you remember his former lovers? No one is like this one. I don't think they'll be together too long."

"I heard Melpomaen was sleeping in Elladan's chambers."

"That's because he got hurt."

"He looks fine now, but he's still there. I think they're quite serious in this relationship."

"I doubt that. I think he's just his bed-warmer like the others."

Melpomaen sighed tiredly. He'd never thought he'd be the topic of these gossips, especially the gossip involving Elladan and his lovers.

"Melpomaen?"

A voice called him; making the assistant startled.

"Master Alfirith" Melpomaen greeted the librarian who was looking at him from the foot of the stair.

"What are you doing?" Alfirith knitted his eyebrows. "You're still unwell. You should not climb the stairs like this. Besides, if you fall and get hurt, Elladan will have my head."

"I'm sorry, Alfirith. I just need a book here." Mel retrieved a book from the shelf and climbed down. The voice behind the shelf had been silent since the librarian arrived.

"Next time, call me or anyone in here. Anyone. You understand?"

"Aye." Mel smiled dryly. Alfirith was scary sometimes.

At the moment, a group of young elves hurriedly walked pass them from behind the shelf, and tried not to meet their eyes.

"The library is not a place for gossip." Alfirith spoke and raised his eyebrow to the group who were almost running out of the library. "And no running!"

Melpomaen couldn't help but laughed at the scene.

"What's so funny?" Alfirith glared at the assistant. "I do not tolerate disrespectful. They are lucky I didn't kick them out earlier."

"Thank you, mellon-nin." Melpomaen smiled.

After he got back to his working table, Melpomaen could not concentrate on his work anymore. The gossip was troubling him somehow. He called an apprentice who was working nearby to help carrying some books and documents to his office and left the library.

Mel went to the twin's bed chamber and looked around. There were not many of his belonging in this chamber, except for his medical supplies. He had only a few robes and clothes in the wardrobe. Mel put all his belonging in a basket and left the twin's chambers carrying the basket with him.

'Elladan will be mad at me.' He mused.

He met Saelbeth on the way to the staff's quarters.

"What are you doing?"

Saelbeth asked and took the basket from Mel's hand.

"Doing your laundry?"

"Nay, I'm going back to our room." Mel shook his head.

"Why? What happened?" Saelbeth knitted his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Mel smiled dryly.

"Did you two have a fight? I need to talk to that rascal."

"Nay, Sael. We are fine." Mel sighed. "Let's go to our room."

Melpomaen and Saelbeth's room was quite large for the house staffs since they were the high ranking staffs, with Saelbeth as Glorfindel's lieutenant and Melpomaen as the chief counselor's assistant. There room had two small bedrooms for each of them and a share living space with one couch, one desk and a couple shelves.

Saelbeth sat down on the couch while Mel was arranging his belongings to their places.

"What's it?" Saelbeth asked again.

"I just.." Mel sighed. "I think I should not stay in Elladan's bed chamber since my wound is healed already. He doesn't need to take care of me anymore."

"Tell me the truth, brother." Saelbeth glared at the assistant.

"I don't know, Sael. I don't know what I should think or do. I'm afraid that if I give him all my heart and someday he just feels bored of me, or just sees me as only his bed-warmer, it'll break my heart." Mel put his hand over his heart. It already hurts just only thinking of it.

Saelbeth walked to his little brother and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't you know Dan? Why do you think so lowly of him?"

"I.. I know this is nonsense. Dan is an honorable elf. He'd not hurt anybody intentionally. But you know, Dan already had many lovers. When Dan broke up with them, some was fine, but some was heart-broken. I don't want to be like them. It hurts only thinking of it."

"You think too much." Saelbeth pulled his brother to sit on the couch beside him. "Why don't you use your heart instead of your head for once?"

"My heart screams at me to go back to Dan's chamber right now, but my head says otherwise." Mel chuckled softly. "For all my life, I only think by my head, which made me come this far."

"Nay, you are wrong, Mel." Saelbeth shook his head in disagreement. "Your head may tell you what to do, but it's your heart that led you to this path."

"That's why I need to protect it, don't you think?"

"It's too late, Mel." Saelbeth looked at his brother pitifully. "You love him. Your heart is not yours anymore."

They kept quiet for a long while in deep thought.

"At least I still have my dignity." Mel mused.

"You mean you still have your virginity?" Saelbeth laughed when he got his answer by Mel's crimson face. "You have been sleeping in Dan's bed for over a month, but nothing happened yet?" Saelbeth laughed even louder. "If you still think Dan is not serious with you then, you are so stupid, Melpomaen."

Aye, maybe he's stupid after all.

.

.

.

The scouting was taken longer than Elladan had expected. It took the scouting group almost a week to come back home. He went straight to his chambers after reporting the incident to his father. When he arrived at his bed chamber, he had expected to see his lover there, but he found no trace of Mel anywhere.

"Is he still working in his office?" He mumbled to himself and went to the assistant's office. No Mel there either.

He found Lindir on the way to the library, his next destination.

"Lindir, where's Mel?"

"Ah, you are back." Lindir smiled dryly. "How was your trip?"

"Good. Where is Mel, Lindir?"

"Uhm, he's in his and Saelbeth's chamber." Lindir muttered.

"He went to talk with Saelbeth?" Elladan asked.

"Uhm.. he has been sleeping there since you left."

"What? Why?" The twin knitted his eyebrows and made his way to the staff quarters.

"You must ask him by yourself." Lindir sighed. He followed Elladan to Mel's room. He hoped Elladan would not do something severe to his friend.

"Mel!"

Mel was startled and almost had a heart attack when Elladan stormed into his bedroom with a very loud bang of the door hitting the wall of his bed room.

"You are back!" Mel stood up from his bed. "How was your trip?" He glanced at Lindir standing behind the twin and shaking his head.

"Why are you staying here, not my chambers?" Elladan started.

"This is my room." Mel raised his eyebrow. "This is my place. I belong here."

"No! Your place is always beside me! You belong with me!" Elladan was getting angry. What's in the pretty head of Melpomaen, he wondered.

"I'm not your possession, Elladan." Mel said calmly, but it made Elladan even angrier.

"Leave us, Lindir." Elladan told the minstrel without looking at him.

"Lindir!?" Mel looked at his friend panicky.

"I'm sorry, Mel." Lindir mumbled quietly and closed the door behind him.

Elladan stepped closer to Melpomaen slowly.

"What are you doing, Dan?!" Mel stepped backward until his legs hit his own bed. He got off balance and fell to the bed instantly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Elladan raised his eyebrow.

"N.. No."

"You said you are not my possession, huh?" Elladan, now standing over the assistant, grabbed Mel's chin roughly. "I'll have to make you mine then."

"W.. what?" Melpomaen suddenly found himself laying flat on the bed with Elladan crawling over him. "Wait!" He was cut off by the warm lips pressed over his own. The questing tongue intruded his mouth mercilessly, but deliciously. The hungry mouth moved to his neck and bit the pale skin to make the mark for all to see.

"You belong to me, Melpomaen. You are mine." Elladan growled. He unbutton Mel's night shirt, revealing his pale torso and pink nipples underneath his cloth. Mel moaned when he felt Elladan's fingers playing with his pink nub and his mouth sucking at the other nipple not so lightly. Mel was startled and almost jumped if not for Elladan's body that pressed over him, when the warm hand found its way under his sleeping pants.

"S.. Stop!" Mel moaned.

"Why?" Elladan started to stroke his lover's hardness. "Your body seems to be eager for my touch." The older twin whispered to his lover's ear.

"No.. not this way, Elladan, please." Melpomaen begged with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Elladan sighed defeated. He pressed his forehead to Mel's and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me why did you move out of my chambers?"

"You are the lord and the heir of this realm, Elladan. You can get anyone you want." Mel said earnestly. "You had many lovers, I had none. You are smart, handsome and fascinating. I'm just a boring scribe. Why are you interested in me?"

"You are not boring, Mel." Elladan shook his head.

"I'm afraid, Dan. I'm afraid that I'll be one of your past lovers. My heart will be broken to pieces. It hurts just thinking about it."

"You are a stupid old elf." Elladan wiped away the tears from Mel's cheeks gently. "They were not my lovers, never. Occasionally fling, yes, but never lovers. I have only you, Melpomaen."

"What.. what do you mean?"

"Do you remember when you help me and Meo down the tree?"

"Aye, how could I forget?" Mel smiled.

"I asked you to marry me." Elladan said seriously. "I was serious at that time, and I'm serious now. I want you to be my lover. I want to marry you someday. I want you to stay beside me forever. It's only you, Melpomaen. It's only you I ever want."

Mel was speechless. He felt his heart melting to every word Elladan spoke.

"I love you, Melpomaen. I love you very much." Elladan kissed the assistant softly. "Do you love me?"

Mel wound his arms around Elladan's neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. "I love you too, Elladan."

"Will you be mine, Meleth?" Elladan smiled brightly when he saw his lover nodded his head shyly. He pulled Melpomaen from the bed abruptly.

"Let's go!"

"W.. What? Where?" Mel was confused.

"My bed chamber. I want you in my bed. You will be the first and the only one."

"Now?" Mel was starting to feel panic again.

Elladan opened the chamber's door and saw Lindir and Saelbeth standing in front of the door; looking at them wide eyes. Elladan grinned.

"Please take Mel's belongings to my chambers tomorrow, Lindir." Elladan ordered.

"Aye, I'll take care of everything." Lindir nodded his head eagerly.

"Thank you, Lindir, Saelbeth." Elladan winked to the two elves and pulled Mel by his arm toward his chambers.

Lindir and Saelbeth looked after their back with open mouths and wide eyes.

"I think I need a drink." Saelbeth mumbled.

"Yeah, me too."

.

.

.

Mel woke up to feel a warm feeling all over his body and his heart. A warm body pressed against his back and strong arms circle around his body possessively. Mel felt his face burning when he thought back to what happened last night.

"Good morning, Meleth." Elladan kissed Mel's shoulder gently and pulled the slim body closer to him. His hand caressed Mel's stomach lightly.

"Good morning." Mel mumbled.

"I'm very happy to have you in my arms like this, to wake up in the morning and see you sleeping here with me." Elladan whispered.

Mel turned around in his lover's arms and looked into Elladan's eyes.

"I've never thought that you'd be interested in me. I still remember the stubborn little lord who was crying over his beloved pet and who always asked me for help. Now you are much taller and stronger than me, your old tutor." He chuckled softly.

"You are not old!" Elladan pouted. "Glorfindel and Erestor are old. You are not. You are just a couple centuries older than me."

Mel kissed his younger lover deeply. "You are very sweet, Pen-neth."

"You still call me Pen-neth?" Elladan raised his eyebrow in mock annoyance. "Since you've already seen all of me, which part of me is little?"

"It's just a matter of speaking." Mel laughed.

"No, it's not. You're just teasing me." Elladan pouted.

"You are adorable." Mel smiled teasingly.

"You are teasing me again." Elladan glared at his lover. "I'm not an elfling anymore."

"Apparently... Dan!" Mel cried out when suddenly found himself lying on his back with Elladan on top of him.

"What are you saying?" Elladan smirked and started attacking his lover's neck. He got only a moan from his lover for answer.

There was no more talking, but moans and groans from the lovers.

.

.

.

"You don't need to stay here with me while I'm working."

Mel looked at Lindir and Alfirith who were sitting on his left and right in his working table in the library.

"Yes, we do." Lindir said. "We don't know when you'll roam around and get some fault information that'll jeopardize your love life again."

"That'll not happen again, I promise!" Mel cried out.

"Just do your work, we'll do ours." Alfirith said calmly.

"Alright." Mel mumbled.

A while later, Elladan entered the library with a bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Oh, no!" Melpomaen shook his head and tried to hind from the curious eyes.

"My sweet Melpomaen." Elladan grinned. He knew Mel'd be embarrassed and might not forgive him for a while, but he needed to do this; to declare that Melpomaen was his. Mel might not know that many elves desired him, but Elladan knew and heard of what some elves talked about this lovely assistant before.

.

"Not here." Mel muttered.

"Why?" Elladan smirked. "Or do you want me to go to the rooftop and shout that you are my lover, you are the love of my life and I love you, only you?"

Everybody in the library heard that clearly.

"I think you've done quite enough." Melpomaen sighed.

"Are you ashamed of being my lover?" Elladan raised his eyebrow.

"Never."

"Good." Elladan grinned and bent down to kiss his lover sweetly for all eyes to see. "I just want to confirm to everyone that you are mine and mine alone."

"Wicked brat."

"See you tonight and I'll show you how wicked I am." Elladan winked and left Melpomaen and all curious elves in the library.

"He's quite cunning, huh?" Lindir chuckled.

"You have no idea."

.

.

.

In a far away land of Greenwood the great, Elrohir got a pigeon message from his twin brother. He read the message and chuckled softly.

"What's it, Roh?" Legolas walked to where Elrohir was standing, and glanced at a piece of paper in the younger twin's hand.

"A message from Dan." Elrohir gave the piece of paper to Legolas to read.

Dear Roh,

He's finally mine.

Love, Dan.

.

.

.

A/N: Review please. :)


End file.
